


A Year of Steven

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [5]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: It’s your anniversary week, after spending your first day with Duff it’s time to hang out with Steven. (Smut included)
Relationships: Steven Adler/Reader
Series: Hell House Mansion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Kudos: 6





	A Year of Steven

Steven had been more than excited to spend his day with you, he’d dragged you out of Duff’s bed at the crack of dawn, much to Duff’s annoyance. He’d urged you to wear the comfiest clothes you had, something that sounded perfect to you, it wasn’t exactly the warmest time of the year.

Upon entering the kitchen with him, you chuckled to yourself at the thought of Duff seeing the mess Steven had already made, he’d definitely have a freak out. There were photos everywhere, completely covering the table, amongst the two plates of food that he’d definitely had a struggle with making.

You could see an abandoned pan on the counter, the food in it was almost charcoaled.

“Trouble with breakfast?” you giggled as you sat down opposite him, throwing a sideways glance back towards the burnt pan.

“A little, Duff usually does the bacon, so if you get sick, I am claiming no responsibility,” he grinned back at you, teasing tone to his voice.

“Got it,” you flashed him a bright smile, reaching your hand forward to hold his for a moment, “thank you, Stevie.”

“You’re welcome, angel.”

You tucked into your food, making small moans of delight at the flavours, which only fuelled Steven’s happy mood this morning. His eyes were on you most of the time, although, any time you were in the same room they usually were. He counted his blessings every single day, he couldn’t believe his luck when you’d first agreed to moving in and making things official, he treasured you more than you could ever understand.

“So, what do you think of the photos?” he asked, trying to shift your attention over to them once you’d put down your cutlery.

“I love them, you look so handsome in every photo,” you watched the blush creeping across his cheeks and giggled before picking up one of the pictures, “especially in this one.”

It was a photo of you both standing on the porch of your old house, you’d used the self-timer feature in Steven’s camera to take it, wide smiles on your faces and a large bunch of flowers in your hands.

–

When you’d first began your relationship with the boys, you were still living in your own house and working a part time job in a local restaurant. It was gruelling to go to everyday, it wasn’t something you enjoyed doing. As well as the assholes and entitled customers, your supervisor was kind of a dick too, which made it that much harder to relax.

You were always scheduled to work on a Sunday, which happened to be one of the quietest days in the restaurant, so you were usually just waiting around at the bar for time to pass. Your supervisor gave himself weekends off though, so that was a plus.

One rainy morning, the door opened and your head snapped towards it, nobody usually came in before 11am so it took you by surprise. But you were more than happy when you saw who had came in, Steven’s soaking wet hair and sunshine smile strolling towards you made your heart skip a beat.

“Hi there,” Steven shyly murmured, you hadn’t gotten to know each other all that well at this point so he was always a little sheepish around you.

“Hey, gorgeous, what are you doing here?” you took note of his hands which seemed to be held behind his back, your eyebrow raising in question.

“Oh, I…uh, I got these for you,” he outstretched his arms, a bouquet of red roses in his hands, which you gratefully took from him and held to your face as you inhaled the sweet scent.

“Thank you, Stevie, they’re beautiful,” you turned to grab one of the large water jugs and placed the flowers into it so they’d stay alive until your shift ended.

When you looked back at Steven, he was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, his cheeks a shade of pink and his lips trying to contain his bright little smile. You were prewarned that he took a while to get used to people, he wasn’t comfortable straight away, and the fact that he’d gone out of his way to come and see you really touched your heart.

“Hey, do you want some coffee?” you offered him, watching him nod his head and take a seat in front of you, his eyes sparkling with joy.

And from that moment, Steven began visiting every Sunday while you were working. With it being so quiet, it was the perfect chance for you to spend time together without the rest of the guys around, and it helped you build the fantastic bond you had now. Within two weeks Steven was rambling away at you as if you’d known him from birth, and you were the same with him too.

Sometimes he brought flowers along, sometimes he forced Duff to bake something, he even once tried to bring in a teddy bear that was so large, he’d stumbled and almost fallen over upon trying to get the door open. It had made you giggle, and it was what slept in your bed with you when nobody else was around. Now that you were living with them, Mr. Snuggles (Steven had named him) stayed in the corner of your bedroom.

–

“Sundays were always my favourite days,” you commented, smiling fondly at the memories.

“They were mine too, now Tuesdays are my favourite,” he grinned, running his fingertip along the photo for a moment before picking up a different one.

It had been a while since he’d had a look through them to, he’d wanted to save that moment for when he was sharing them with you, ever since him and the guys agreed to their anniversary week plans a few months ago.

“You know, I never told the guys where I was going,” he chuckled before continuing, “I knew they’d tag along and get in the way, and I wanted to know everything about you.”

“Hope I didn’t disappoint,” you teased, placing the photo down and briefly stroking the back of his hand with your thumb.

“You’re more than I thought possible, I never knew I could love someone so much. Sometimes, when I’m in the shower, it…” he stopped himself, suddenly changing his mind about his confession.

“You…” you tried to urge him on, raising both eyebrows and smiling to encourage him.

“Sometimes it makes me cry, my heart feels like it swells in my chest, and all I want is to lay with you and talk to you for the next ten years straight,” he rubbed at the back of his neck as he spoke, he loved showering you with affection but he wasn’t always this sappy vocally.

“Stevie…” you pouted, the words making you well up a little, “I would love nothing more, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

You both gazed at each other for a few seconds before bursting into a comfortable laugh with one another, then your eyes were drawn to another photo that was laying on the table. You picked it up and studied it, it was Steven with his arm in a cast.

–

“This fucking sucks,” Steven whined, dramatically throwing his head back as he laid down on the sofa, “I just wanna drum.”

“You’ve only got a couple more weeks until it’s off, I’m sure you’ll manage until then,” you chuckled, stroking his soft hair sympathetically.

“I can’t do anything I need to do,” he huffed, looking up at you.

“You get all your food cooked, I help you get dressed, Duff makes all your drinks…minus the drumming, I think you’re doing pretty well.”

“Yeah but my…” he began, pausing for a moment, “do you realise how hard it is to sleep with a hard on?”

“What?” you chuckled, the question catching you off guard, “Stevie, you know your left arm isn’t broken, right?”

“I can’t do it with that hand.”

“You could’ve come and got me,” you pouted at his forming pout.

“You’re usually with one of the other guys, they wouldn’t be too happy about that…ah, fuck.” 

You stopped stroking his hair to look him over, wondering if he’d moved his arm and hurt it, but he didn’t appear to be in pain. That’s when you noticed the tent forming in his shorts, and the flustered look on his face.

“Something on your mind?” you teased, biting your lower lip.

“You…just the thought of you, doesn’t matter who it’s with, it just…”

You patted him to get him to sit up, and he shuffled so he was sitting right beside you. A frown was on his lips as he looked at his lap.

“Fucking hurts it’s so hard,” he whined.

“Does it?” you murmured, your hand beginning to rub small circles on his thigh, to which he shuddered in response.

“Angel, the guys will be home soon,” he sighed, deeming himself doomed before you could say anything.

“But they aren’t home yet…” you trailed off, reaching for the waistband of his shorts and pulling them down to free his strained erection, “let me take care of you, babe.”

He debated declining the offer, but he was already leaking pre-cum and desperate to be touched, so he nodded frantically and watched you wrap your hand around his length.

“Fuck…” he mumbled just from the initial contact, eyes darkening as you began to stroke his cock with a firm grip.

You smirked at his reactions, you loved pulling those out of Steven. As he was so giving, you didn’t always get the chance to return the favour, so you were more than excited to make him feel good.

You turned in your seat a little so you could watch him, the sight making the ache between your legs increasingly prominent as you began moving your hand a little faster. His eyebrows tugged together, soft little pants escaping his lips as he glanced down at your hand and then to your face.

You ran your thumb along his slit, eliciting a moan from his mouth as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his hips beginning to subconsciously lift so he was almost fucking your hand at this point.

“You’re so hot, Stevie,” you murmured, leaning in to press kisses and nibble at his neck.

“Fuck, please, don’t stop,” he choked out, the pre-cum oozing out in large amounts as he drew closer to a much needed release.

You began moving your hand as fast as it would go, your grip tightening ever so slightly as your kisses trailed along his jawline before you pulled back so you could look at him again. He was biting down on his lower lip, free hand gripping your thigh as he felt the pleasure beginning to wash over him.

You hadn’t really thought through the mess this was about to make, but you didn’t dare pause, not when he was so desperate to cum. He groaned your name as his orgasm flooded through him, his nails digging into your skin lightly as his eyes opened to look down at your hand again.

You kept stroking him until he’d come down from his high, then you winked at him as you bent down to engulf his cock in your mouth, sucking off every drop of cum. You chuckled upon noticing the rest had landed on his shirt.

“I might need to wash that, babe,” you noted, urging him to sit forward so he can take it off.

Just as you’d tucked him back into his shorts and prepared to take off his shirt, the entire band returned. Their eyes all flickered to the wet spots on Steven’s t-shirt, gazes a mix of amusement and humour.

—

“Man, that was torture,” he faked a shudder at the memory of wearing a cast.

“Hey, I jerked you off almost every day after that,” you giggled, putting the photo back down.

“True, that was the only upside,” he nodded, grinning back at you as he passed another photo in your direction for you to look at.

You and Steven weren’t even in this picture, it was just a burnt cake, but you remembered baking it as if it were yesterday.

— 

“Please, Duff!” Steven’s whine echoed through the house, you paused your reading to listen to what was going on.

“Stevie, my head hurts, I just wanna go to sleep.”

“But…it’ll be worth it! And you know I suck at doing it alone!”

You curiously walked towards the noise which appeared to be coming from the kitchen, your eyebrows raised as you entered the room.

“What’s up guys?”

“I wanna bake a cake and Duff won’t help me,” Steven huffed, Duff merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll help you, babe. Duff, go and lay down for a while, hm?” you offered, stretching up to kiss Duff’s cheek and smiling when he thanked you and left the room.

“So, I’m thinking peppermint, it’s my favourite flavour now. It tastes like you,” Steven mumbled as he gestured towards all the ingredients he had out, you giggled at his statement and quickly washed your hands.

“Peppermint it is,” you grinned as you began placing various ingredients into a bowl while he stirred it with a wooden spoon.

There was a faint scent of citrus in the air from the candle Duff usually insisted needed to be on if someone was in the room, it was a little on the chilly side but nothing too unbearable, the sky outside was grey and trickling raindrops every few minutes. It felt cosy here with Steven.

You mindlessly chatted about anything and everything that came to mind as you made your mixture, his wild imagination and bright smile lifting your mood so high you couldn’t imagine feeling anything other than genuine happiness.

He’d picked out a rectangular baking tray for his creation, so you assisted him in gently pouring it in once the eggs were beaten well enough. He dipped his finger in to taste it, giving the thumbs up of approval before you slid it into the oven.

“Alright, shouldn’t take too long…” you began, but you were interrupted by a flash of white hurling towards you.

You squealed when flour covered your face, a stunned expression crossing your face for a moment before you glanced at the culprit who was chuckling to himself in the corner.

“Stevie!” you playfully whined, picking up some of the flour and throwing it straight back at him, purposely aiming for his precious hair.

“Hey! It’s gonna take ages to get this out,” he laughed, the pair of you beginning to throw various ingredients back and forth.

This went on for a good ten minutes before Steven pulled you into his arms and pressed his lips to yours, halting every thought you had as you began focusing on nothing but him.

His hand held your cheek in place, other hand resting on your waist as your eyes slid closed and your lips moved together as one. He tasted like butterscotch, his body warmth almost cocooning you and making you feel safe the longer you stood with him.

You had no idea how much time had passed, not until Duff came storming in…

“Can you guys not smell the burn- AHHH!” he freaked out upon noting the mess you’d both made.

“My kitchen! What did you do? Steven, you’re a bad influence, take the cake out!”

Now he’d said that, you could smell burning in the air. Steven carefully pulled out the cake and frowned when he noticed it was pretty much inedible, you had to suppress a giggle.

—

“I’m pretty sure Duff yelled at us for like three hours straight,” Steven winced.

“Don’t be so dramatic, it was like thirty seconds,” you chuckled, playfully hitting his hand.

“Felt like hours…” he muttered as he picked up both of your plates and stood up to wash them up while you kept looking through the endless memories.

“Hey, Stevie? What’s this one?” you asked, holding a photo of him asleep with a phone cuddled to his chest.

“Oh…that…”

“Am I missing something here?” you stared at it in confusion, not recognising the setting.

“That’s the hotel we were in on tour when you were still working,” he began, suddenly beginning to sound shy, “I don’t know if you remember that night I got drunk and called you?”

“And we pretty much fucked over the phone? I remember.”

—

Steven drank quite regularly, and he was fairly in control of himself most of the time. It wasn’t a new sport to him at all, but the nights he spent away from you he sometimes went a little overboard on.

While you’d only been in your relationship for a little while, Steven had known he was in love from a mere few weeks into it. Every other thought was about you, your smile brightened his day, your laugh was like music to his ears, your voice was like listening to an angel. That’s why he always called you his angel.

When they’d decided to do a small tour across North America, they’d all desperately tried to convince you to come along with them. You, however, still had your job and they weren’t the type to give you time off. You didn’t want to quit, didn’t want to rely on the boys, so you had to say no. 

It upset you to be apart from them for so long, but the stubborn and independent persona in you wouldn’t have had it any other way. Steven had never let you see, but he’d almost cried the day he had to leave you go on tour, and he was almost certain Duff actually did cry.

Everybody had fallen head over heels for you so fast, they’d worried for a brief amount of time that maybe it was some kind of honeymoon phase that was going to fade. But, months into it, they realised the chance of that happening was slim to none.

For the first few days away, Steven tried not to bother you after a certain time. He wanted to make sure you got some rest, got some time to relax while they were away.

Inevitably, he eventually ended up dialling your number in the middle of the night after endlessly rambling on about you to a poor groupie who really didn’t need to hear how your body contorted perfectly to fit his.

“Hello?” your somewhat sleepy voice sounded on the other end of the line, his grin widening immediately.

“Hi, angel.”

“Stevie! Hi babe, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah…I j-just miss you,” he stuttered a little, his intoxication clouding his brain slightly.

“Babe, are you drunk?”

“Is Duff tall?”

“Yes?”

“Then yes. I’m laying in my hotel room and Axl’s still out and it’s lonely without you and your perfect smile and your perfect hair and that beautiful body and I wish you were underneath me and…” he trailed off after realising he was rambling again.

You chuckled on your end, holding the phone tight to your ear as you shuffled around in bed to get comfortable, you had a feeling you were going to be in this call for a while.

“Stevie?” you bit your lip, debating doing something you’d thought about last time he called, but it seemed a little easier now he’d said what he’d said.

“Angel?”

“I wish I was underneath you too…I’ve been wet since the moment you left.”

“Holy fuck,” he mumbled, he already had a semi but it was quickly turning into a full hard on now.

“I wish I could just get on top of you and ride you, feel your dick inside me…” your hand crept under your night shorts as you began to rub your clit at the thought.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…I miss sucking your dick too, and I miss having your head between my legs…fuck,” you moaned out the last word, increasing the pressure your fingertips were applying.

“Angel, are you touching yourself?” Steven was quickly sobering up, his mind now a haze of desire instead as he reached into his own shorts and pulled out his length. 

With no hesitation, he wrapped a hand around his cock and lazily stroked it while listening to you reply.

“I-I had to, you turn me on so much,” you murmured almost a little shyly.

“You turn me on too, that’s why my cock is in my hand,” he admitted, sending a jolt straight to your clit.

“Oh, Stevie,” you moaned out.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about now, Angel?” Steven urged, his breathing quickening in your ear as he began to jerk himself a little faster.

“You…you with my legs over your shoulders, so fucking deep inside me,” if you weren’t so turned on you would’ve felt a little shy at this, and he probably would have too, instead you heard a groan from the other end of the phone.

“You’d feel so good…lips all swollen from kissing me, your tits in my hands…” he choked out, his cock beginning to twitch in his palm as he drew nearer to his end.

“Please, Stevie,” you gasped, your walls beginning to clench around nothing as you imagined him inside you, low moans dragging from your throat.

“I’d love to cum inside you, hold you close to me..” he trailed off as he heard your moans getting louder, pleasure washing through you.

“Fuck, are you cumming?” he breathed out, listening carefully.

You couldn’t respond with words, merely groaning out his name instead as your orgasm hit you like a freight train, which triggered him to topple over the edge too.

He quickly grabbed some tissue from his nightstand, holding it over his tip so it would catch every drop of cum as he closed his eyes and panted through his release.

When he finally calmed down, he let out a sigh of relief, listening to your next words and immediately sensing the smirk on your lips.

“You’re so hot, Stevie.”

—

“I love every photo here,” you nodded, smiling down at them and neatly stacking them up when you’d finished glancing through them.

“I love them too, not as much as you though.”

You giggled, fighting off an oncoming blush as you gazed over at Steven.

“Happy anniversary, Stevie.”

“Happy anniversary, Angel.”


End file.
